FSB:Proposals/Initial suggestions
Introduction This work is currently undergoing an adoption request (see here), but I would like to start a discussion to ask for initial suggestions for the wiki. This is an open discussion and not a proposal, but we need to come up with ideas, such as policies and how the wiki will work. Please discuss below and separate each topic by section. — AMK152 13:59, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Discussion '1. Extent of type content' '2. Editing the Fanon of others '3. Usernames in page titles' '4. Name' I am would say to hold off on the name, "Fanonia Spongebobia." It seems too close to Encyclopedia Spongebobia, and it doesn't make much sense. (Fanonia?) ---- That is what AW10 and I are trying to go for, to be similar to Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. I do not want to have a name similar to the old fanon wiki and "Fanonia SpongeBobia" makes it stand out. — AMK152 02:16, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fair enough then. Ωniθηζ ~ [Talk] 02:36, May 2, 2014 (UTC)OnioNS '5. Migration' I think any ideas that were successful on the main Fanon Wiki should be added here (If they agree with it) IRmjii (talk) 16:30, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Feel free to list them here. '— AMK152 (Wall • )' 01:27, June 9, 2014 (UTC) '6. Quoteboxes' I've added Quoteboxes onto the Spongebobfanfiction wiki and since this is going to be the new fanon wiki, I thought if I could bring them onto here. ---- Yes. Add what you think will help out. We are still trying to figure this all out. '— AMK152 (Wall • )' 02:24, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay. Will do. '7. Character infobox' Another one I must add. About the character infobox, you think I should use the one at the other fanon wiki and move it here? It can be viewed here if you think so or not here . '8. Episodes and transcripts' Also, how are we doing the episodes on here? Are the transcripts still going to be on a seperate page? ---- We haven't come up with a standard yet. Probably we can do what we do at ESB. Or, if the page is short, the transcript can be on the same main episode page. '— AMK152 (Wall • )' 13:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) '9. Articles from other Fanon wikis' What about if you want the work that we did at the other fanon wiki to be here? would you just copy it then, cause that question has been in my mind for awhile. Road Runner1 (talk) 03:15, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Road, are you talking about the spongebobfanfiction wiki? It would probably be best to talk about a merge and we can do a database dump and migrated the articles here. '— AMK152 (Wall • )' 13:39, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- No, I mean I have some pages at the fanon wiki that I would rather want here.Also a merge with the SpongeBobfanfiction wiki doesn't sound bad either. Road Runner1 (talk) 18:20, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Just make a list of those pages you want over here and put them on my talk page. '— AMK152 (Wall • )' 01:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) '10. More suggestions?''' Add more suggestions here. — AMK152 14:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC)